1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to fully-depleted, thin-body, field effect transistors and, more particularly, to a fully-depleted, thin-body, field effect transistor that exhibits relatively small drain-induced barrier lowering without requiring body doping or halos.
2. Description of the Related Art
As field effect transistor (FET) size continues to be scaled and, more particularly, as channel length is reduced, performance limitations referred to as “short-channel effects” arise. Such short-channel effects include, but art not limited to, drain-induced barrier lowering (DIBL) and saturation threshold voltage (Vtsat) roll-off. Specifically, DIBL refers to the fact that in a FET with a relatively short channel length the potential barrier that exists between the drain region and the source region is reduced by the electrostatic influence of the drain voltage. Vtsat roll-off refers to the fact that the relationship between channel length and the Vtsat is curved with significant Vtsat roll-off at smaller channel lengths. DIBL and Vtsat roll-off can both result in an increased off-state leakage current between the source and drain regions. Thus, there is a need in the art for a FET structure that allows for device scaling with minimal DIBL and Vtsat roll-off.